Chapter 1
Title: A Heavy Drinking Blacksmith. This is the first chapter of the game's Part 1: Off Into Infinity. Upon completing the first quest you will receive Loviisa as your employee and when you complete the chapter, you will also recruit Azamino and gain access to your Facilities via the CEO Office. Quest 1: Starting a Mercenary Business Description Prologue Quest in which a certain CEO founds a mercenary company. Information Enemies Drops Items *'Recipe' / Blue Gladius (Rare Item Drop) *'Coins: '''Rare Silver Coin, Old Silver Coin *'Material': Copper Ore *'Evolution': Warrior Shard, Rogue Shard, Archer Shard, Ronin Shard, Cleric Shard, Fighter Shard, Magician Shard Employees ★ '''Clerics': Phyllis, Karen, Claire ★★ Clerics: Ivy, Sadie, Tina, Jenna Quest 2: Bottle Slimers Ravage the Fields Description Client: Elliot, Peasant Them Bottle Slimers're etin' up my crops! Ah'm too old fer this, so Ah'll let y'all youngins take care o' it. Information Enemies Drops Items *'Recipe' / Aogatana (Rare Item Drop) *'Coins: '''Old Silver Coins, Silver Bag *'Material: Water *'Evolution: '''Fighter Shard Employees ★ Fighter : Nina Arouet, Lelia Llotte Warrior : Jenny Meil, Iris Bernet Cleric : Phyllis Ennis, Karen Vaughan Soldier : Claudia Capua, Flavia Scirea, Edda Credi Magician : Rogue : Oili Huhtala, Loviisa Kiesi, Lilli Haonpaa Archer : Alice Berjcha, Dagmar Jenik Ronin : Haruka Mikuriya, Madoka Muguruma ★★ Cleric : Tina Ronin : Kou Kutsuki Quest 3: 10,000G Night View For You Description Client: Levin, Youth I've got a date tomorrow night and I intend to propose under the beautiful night stars. But monsters have invaded my spot! Take care of them before my date! I'm counting on you! My FUTURE is counting on you!! Information *Note: The extra EXP depends on if you choose to do the second battle. Enemies Drops Items *'Recipe '/ Crossbow (Rare Item Drop) *'Coins:' '''Old Silver Coins, Silver Bag *'Material':' Tree Branch *'''Evolution: Soldier Shard, Ronin Shard Employees ★ Fighter : Lelia Llotte Warrior : Jenny Meil, Iris Bernet, Romilda Bork Cleric : Phyllis Ennis, Karen Vaughan Soldier : Edda Credi, Flavia Magician : Svea Warg, Doris Rehn Rogue : Oili Huhtala, Loviisa Kiesi, Lilli Haonpaa Archer : Alice Berjcha, Dagmar Jenik, Eva Halberd Ronin : Haruka Mikuriya, Kikyo Miura ★★ Berserker : Ilse Adenauer Priest : Ivy Abel Footman : Kirno Sina Sorcerer : Hilde Yardeerud Quest 4: Do You Like Chickbat Meat? Description Client: Elvis, Gourmet I absolutely must try Chickbat meat! They live in the caves of Umbul Canyon, so just go hunt down a few for me. And be quick about it! I haven't eaten anything all day! Information Enemies Drops Items *'Recipe' / Blue Pike (Rare Item Drop) *'Coins: '''Old Silver Coins, Silver Bag *'Material: Mountain Goat Horn *'''Evolution: Magician Shard, Archer Shard, Fighter Shard Employees ★ Fighter : Vivione Dore, Lelia Llotte Warrior : Jenny Meil, Romilda Bork, Iris Bernet Cleric : Phyllis Ennis, Karen Vaughan, Claire D'Arcy, Soldier : Claudia Capua, Flavia Scirea, Edda Credi Magician : Ronja Edwall, Svea Warg, Doris Rehn Rogue : Oili Huhtala, Loviisa Kiesi, Lilli Haanpaa Archer : Eva Charvat, Alice Brescha Ronin : Kikyou Miura, Madoka Muguruma ★★ Priest : Ivy Abel Sorcerer : Tilda Bladh Heavy Armor : Romina Bassi Quest 5: Trouble in the Sewer Cave Description Client: Marcus, City Staff There's been an outbreak of Bottle Slimers in the sewer caves of Central City of Arcarcia. They're backing up the drains, and I need you to get rid of them. Information *Note: The extra EXP depends on if you choose the left path. Enemies *Note: The left path is marked with a red skull. This means that this choice will result in a little tougher battle than the other choice. Choosing either path doesn't affect the story, the gold and the resources you gain from the quest, only a slight change in the EXP gained. Drops Items *'Recipe' / Blue Axe (Rare Item Drop) *'Coins':' '''Old Silver Coins, Silver Bag *'Material': Mountain Goat Horn *'Evolution': Cleric Shard, Soldier Shard, Warrior Shard, Ronin Shard, Magician Shard Employees ★ Fighter : Lelia Llotte Warrior : Jenny Meil, Iris Bernet Cleric : Phyllis Ennis, Claire D'Arcy Soldier : Flavia Scirea, Edda Credi Magician : Ronja Edwall, Doris Rehn Rogue : Oili Huhtala, Loviisa Kiesi, Lilli Haonpaa Archer : Alice Berjcha, Eva Charvat, Dagmar Jenik Ronin : Haruka Mikuriya, Kikyou Miura, Madoka Muguruma ★★ Reaper : Pulum Ekroos Quest 6: Drunkard Blacksmith's Workshop Description Client: Greg, Liquor Store Owner A customer got drunk and tore up the place, then left without paying her bill. Go get my money! Her name's Azamino Haren, and she's the owner of the smithy in the shopping district. Information Enemies Drops Items *'Recipe''' / Holy Blue Mace (Rare Item Drop) *'Coins':' '''Old Silver Coins, Silver Bag *'Material': Copper Ore, Aquamarine *'Evolution': Class Shards Employees ★ Fighter : Lelia Llotte, Nina Arouet Warrior : Romilda Bork, Iris Bernet Cleric : Phyllis Ennis Soldier : Claudia Capua, Flavia Scirea, Edda Credi Magician : Svea Warg, Doris Rehn Rogue : Oili Huhtala Archer : Alice Berjcha, Eva Charvat, Dagmar Jenik Ronin : Madoka Muguruma Quest 7: Trendy Chickbat Liquor Description Client: Azamino Haren Sorry about before! Now it's my turn to make a request. I heard liquor made from Chickbats is delicious. I can't leave my shop, so I'd like you to hunt a few down in my place. Information *Note: The extra EXP depends on if you choose to do the second battle. Monsters *Note: The option to hunt for some more chickbats is marked with a red skull. This means that this choice will result in a little tougher battle than the other choice. Choosing either path doesn't affect the story, the gold and the resources you gain from the quest, only a slight change in the EXP gained. Drops Items *'Recipe / Blue Dagger (Rare Item Drop) *'''Coins:' '''Old Silver Coin, Silver Bag *'Material':' Ruby, Turquoise, Star Fragment *'''Evolution: Magician Shard, Soldier Shard Employees ★ Fighter : Warrior : Romilda Bork Cleric : Phyllis Ennis, Claire D'Arcy Soldier : Claudia Capua Magician : Rogue : Archer : Ronin : Haruka Mikuriya ★★ Footman : Kirno Sina Quest 8: Company Blacksmith's Workshop Description Client: Azamino Haren I've got one little request to make. If you do this for me, you'll be well compensated! Come and see me at my shop Information Monsters Drops Items *'Recipe' / Rod of Water (Rare Item Drop) *'Coins: '''Old Silver Coin, Rare Silver Coin *'Materials': Topaz, Tree Branch *'Evolution''': Archer Shard, Cleric Shard, Magician Shard, Soldier Shard, Fighter Shard, Warrior Shard Employees ★ Fighter : Warrior : Iris Bernet Cleric : Soldier : Magician : Ronja Edwall Rogue : Oili Huhtala Archer : Ronin : ★★ Footman :